The Miz
Michael Mizanin, better known only as The Miz is a superstar in the WWE where he competes under the SmackDown! brand where he is the former World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Tag Team Champion. He is in cahoots with a couple of other rather strong superstars thanks to his status, including Jake Roberts, Matt Hardy, R-Truth and Vance Archer, who are all Mizfits. The Miz is a former WWE, Unified and World Tag Team Champion, USA Champion and Million Dollar Champion. Info The Miz has long been in the WWE and represents an arrogant heel who is actually quite a big deal from Hollywood, California, a place that fits his actor as and Johnny Cage-like persona. He is one of the few superstars who actually can back up everything they say, similar to the likes of Johnny Bravo plus both are hated quite a lot. He used to live in Miami, Florida, until he moved to Hollywood. His overall is 91. The Miz used to lead many groups while he was also a part of many groups. Firstly, he was a mentor to Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat when the Liu Kang wannabe warrior arrived in WWE. After they created their own team, called The Green Dragon Clan, they quickly gained followers and members like MVP, Ho Fong and Karate Kyle until they all left the group thanks to Miz and Ricky's backstabbing ways. The Clan was later joined by The Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre. However, those guys would also get betrayed by The Miz and Steamboat later on, but the same fate would await the founders of the Green Dragon Clan as well, as Miz and Ricky turned on each other soon after. The Miz also used to be partners with Evan Bourne and Tyson Kidd back in 2011, but today they can't stand each other. On whichever brand The Miz is, he is almost always the top dog there and let's hope it will stay that way. Outside of his WWE life and in his personal life, Miz is a member of the Anti-Barney Bunch. He is the former World Heavyweight Champion but he lost the belt to Randi Orton last week and is also the former WWE Tag Team Champion until him and Vance Archer lost the titles to the Hard Destiny. Comments regarding The Miz Trivia *The Miz once betrayed Jason Voorhees after winning a 3-on-1 handicap match against The Undertaker for not letting him (Miz) get the pin. *The Miz looks quite similar to Johnny Cage, but he is much, much better. *The Miz is one of the top SmackDown! superstars, along with The Rock, Pyro, Atlas Jones, Slender Man and Randy Orton. *The Miz used to be a Tag Team Champion numerous times. *The Miz doesn't change his hairstyle too often, neither does he change his wrestling gear style. *Miz is one of the few WWE Superstars to appear in NXT 2019 game and one of the few WWE 'stars to appear in NXT period. *Mizzy has Slovakian, German and British roots. Gallery Miz_is_awesome.jpg|The Miz as USA Champ. Miz_eating_pie.jpg|Mizanin feasting on a pie. The_Miz.jpg|The Miss as a gayish WWE Champ. Miz_2012.jpg|The Miz in blue shorts. Bee_Miz.jpg|The Mist in SVR 2011. Miz.jpg|The Miz as the WWE Champ once more. Theme song The Miz's theme, I Came To Play by Downstait simply describes him as an awesome player. One of the best themes there is. Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Fathers Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Wrestlers Category:Gang Leaders Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Actors Category:Cute people Category:Rich People Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists